big_seanfandomcom-20200214-history
Play No Games
"Play No Games" is a song by Big Sean from his third studio album Dark Sky Paradise. It features Chris Brown and Ty Dolla $ign. Videos Big Sean - Play No Games feat. Chris Brown and Ty Dolla $ign (Audio) Lyrics OK, I won't deny it Half the time you send a text, yep, you know I'm not replying Just to let you know, I'm not one of them niggas you be dodging I'm the one that you dodge with I'm the one that you gon' take that dress you saving out the closet I'm the one you need alone I'm the one that when you round your friends, that you gotta put on speakerphone Just so you can let them know what we be on, like he the one Yeah yeah, I know I'm young but you respect me like a father figure Young mobbish nigga, probably make you farther figures Sean Don Perrier out in Paris with a pair of Ye's going Well, I would tell you but I gotta paraphrase And even when you tripping, we tripping, I pay for ya Gourmet for ya, chauffeur arranged for ya I'll take that flight alone earlier in the day for ya Just to beat you there and prepare, let you know I'm waiting for ya Finally famous - Chris Brown: I ain't like them other niggas And I ain't bout to play no games with you You know what your problem is? You don't ever see the big picture I want you to take me serious Baby, I want you to take me serious Wait, wait, waiting for ya I be wait, wait, waiting for ya You've got a young boss nigga like me waiting for ya You've got that bomb ass pussy, I've been waiting for ya Who ya love? Tell me who you fucking love Tell me who you wanna fucking love I left that sexy dress out on the bed with a note there laying for ya With directions where I'm waiting with dinner and waiter for ya I'm that nigga, she tell me I'm that nigga I'm the nigga that's your nigga even when you got a nigga That you make love with, but right before take drugs with Then right after, hit the tub, wait on me with suds Then you back that ass up on me like it's 99 Wine fine, like a bottle from the 99 Hit you with the 99 like it's fucking primetime Killed the pussy, had to hit that shit like nine times Girl, even when I'm gone, just know I'm there for ya I'm all ears, in other words here for ya I'd probably rob a fucking bank and go to jail for ya As long as I can smack that ass and pull that hair for ya Finally famous Hook Dolla $ign: I've been waiting on that ass all night though Girl, don't keep me waiting long Yeah, yeah It's true Got some things I wanna do to you, baby Oh Hook Category:Songs Category:Dark Sky Paradise songs